La historia de sus vidas
by Love THG-HP-T-MH-etc
Summary: Bella estaba de viaje en Italia con sus padres y Phil. Pero lamentablemente en algún momento Bella es transformada por los Volturis, al no poder volver con su familia acepta un puesto en la guardia. Aro descubre sus dones y llama a los Cullen para ayudala
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Qué es un Cullen?**_

Flash Back

Tenía solo diecisiete años cuando ellos me encontraron la verdad no estaba muy segura de que sucedió, creo que uno de los motivos es que por ese momento mis ojos estaban cubiertos de barro, pero solo se que caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Volterra y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando por fin aclareció vi que ni Charlie, ni Renée, ni Phil estaban a mi lado y de repente sentí un inmenso dolor, como si me clavaran agujas y me cayera acido (aunque nunca sentí eso supongo que a si se sentiría). Esperaba que alguien me tuviera compasión y que me matara, pero a pesar de mis aullidos nadie se fijaba en mí sufriendo.

Cuando cesó ya no era la misma que antes. Me miraban dos… hubiera dicho en ese entonces personas pero ni yo lo creía, eran demasiado perfectos y al mismo tiempos aterradores entonces el hombre (por llamarlo a si) habló:

-Hola, mi nombre es Aro.- Aro tenia la piel extraña, diría que traslucida, como la de una cebolla tal vez, sin embargo tenia el pelo oscuro por los hombros lo que enmarcaba su cara, no se porque pero parecía joven y al mismo tiempo viejo.- Y esta Jane-señalo a la chica de su lado tenia el cabello largo lacio y rubio oscuro, era menudita no parecía mas que una niña, entonces la mire a los ojos, eran rojo carmesí, me asuste y quise advertirle al hombre que tuviera cuidado, pero el también tenia los ojos así. -Se por tu libro que te gusta leer a si que dime ¿has leído sobre vampiros alguna vez?

Asentí, era incapaz de hablar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- I... Is…I-sa… Isabella-tartamudeé aunque me asuste al oír esa bella voz que no se parecía a la mía.

-Muy bien entonces supongo que habrás deducido por el color de nuestros ojos y por el tacto de la piel que somos vampiros y que te transformamos en uno ¿verdad?-Preguntó.

-No lo son y yo tampoco, ustedes están locos y yo tengo que irme de aquí.-dije y tuve la intención de huir pero me estaban sujetando otros dos, ejem, humanos grandes por atrás.

- Si lo somos y tú también lo eres y deberías estar agradecida te hemos dado la inmortalidad y mejores sentidos. A hora perteneces al mejor aquelarre de todos.-Aro parecía serio.

-Yo no quiero inmortalidad quiero a mis padres ¿Que les hicieron?- estaba muy nerviosa.

-Cuando te encontramos estabas sola- respondió Jane.

Después de tranquilizarme llegamos a un punto importante: que pasaría ahora conmigo.

Me explicaron brevemente que pertenecían a un antiguo aquelarre considerado como la realeza de los vampiros, su misión era que el resto de estos últimos mantuvieran el secreto. En realidad los vampiros no dormían, cuando me enteré se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero Aro me tranquilizo explicándome que ya no sentiría la necesidad de dormir, me dijo que podíamos salir al sol pero que al hacerlo mi piel brillaría, al igual que la de todos así que hacer eso estaba prohibido.

Fin Flash Back

Yo lo único que quería era volver con mis padres pero eso era imposible. Así que acepte mi lugar con los Volturis.

Aunque en el fondo se que no pertenezco aquí, todos muestran una especie de admiración hacia Aro, Cayo y Marco, es entendible en la mayoría pero en mi no se justifica, trato de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que no tengo ningún otro lugar donde ir. Tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de nutrirme de humanos, pero no hay otra opción.

No existen vampiros vegetarianos ¿o si?

…..

Flash Back

Soy la más conciente del tiempo, a los demás no les importa mucho y generalmente se limitan a moverse de acá para allá, o al menos eso me pareció en mis primeros días. Aro descubrió que tengo un don, al principio no lo entendía, hasta me explico que eran como "poderes" el tenia la habilidad de descubrir cosas de una persona con el tacto, le pedí que lo hiciera conmigo para probar pero cuando me toco la mano no solo no pudo descubrir que era lo que estaba pensando, si no que yo pude descubrir el pasado de Aro y sus sentimientos, pero además vi sus puntos débiles, me asuste con su pasado oscuro y cuando vi que el buscaba los dones, pero el me aparto su mano. Me pregunto si vi lo mismo que el vio.

-No se que es lo que tu viste.- dije frunciendo el seño.

-Cierto.- Sonrío.- ¿Qué es lo que viste?

-Descubrí…- Deje la frase medio inconclusa, temía un poco a Aro si yo sabia mucho de su pasado… ¿Querría matarme?- …Solo un poco de tu pasado y algunas de tus características, algo superficial. No se si es porque debo practicar o porque apartaste la mano muy rápido.- Eso era cierto solo nos habíamos tocado un nanosegundo, antes de que se diera cuenta que era su poder el que se estaba usando en su contra.

- Bueno querida ¡Eso es fantástico! pero… tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-Olvídalo, tendremos tiempo para averiguarlo.- Luego río, su voz no era mas que un susurro.- Tendremos toda la eternidad.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Otra cosa que le sorprendió a Aro es que no soy tan conciente de la sed, yo creo que es por mis pocas ganas de alimentarme de humanos, o porque estoy demasiado interesada en otras cosas, tal vez es cierto, tal vez. Creo que soy la vampira más rara de la historia.

Aro me presentó ante los demás Volturis, dando una vuelta por la sala circular.

-Estos son Felix y Demetri, ella es Bella.- El primero era alto y grande, de espalda fornida, muy musculoso, oscuro y muy corto tez pálida pero olivácea al igual que Demetri, que tenía el pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros.

-Es un placer Bella.- Tenía la voz muy suave.

-Lo mismo digo.- Sonrío Demetri.

"_Vale si estoy obligada a permanecer aquí en este lugar oscuro tétrico y claustrofóbico debo intentar ser amable al menos." _Pensé.

-En cantada de conocerlos.- dije con esa voz que sonaba como el repique de una campana.

Volvieron a sonreír, suspire. En mi vida humana era muy vergonzosa y nunca intente ser demasiado encantadora con nadie, tendría que intentarlo mas a menudo.

-Esta es Heidi.- Me presento ante una vampiro guapísima y de figura escultural. Tenía una larga melena de color caoba oscura. Me miro con curiosidad.

-Encantada.- No logre entender su tono.

-Lo mismo digo.- Sonreí a pesar de eso.

Seguimos caminando y me llevo delante de otros dos.

-Ya conoces a Jane.

Al principio me miro con hostilidad pero luego como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Hola otra vez.

-Hola.- Trate de no sonar intimidada.

-Bella te presento al hermano gemelo de Jane, Alec.

Alec era joven de belleza extraña y apacible, era muy parecido a su hermana en el rostro pero tenía los labios más finos, y su cabello es más oscuro. Su piel es muy pálida (al igual que la de todos).

-Es un placer.- Me saludo el con un asentimiento.

Sonreí.

-Hola Alec.- Si bien hable mi voz sonó muy musical.

Nos alejamos de allí.

-Bella esta es Corin, Corin esta es Bella.

-Es un placer.

-Encantada.

-Bueno Bella por ultimo estos son Cayo y Marco.

Cayo me asusto y mucho sencillamente se limitó a asentir, su cabello era blanco y largo y su piel, similar a la de Aro. Marco parecía ausente pero me dijo:

-Bienvenida.

Luego me presento a sus esposas y al resto de la guardia.

-Muy bien, Bella ¿Qué te parece si exploramos más a fondo tu don?

-OK, nadie más me tocó.- Fruncí el seño.

-Bueno, podías tocar a…- No pude evitar pensar que tardaba tanto pensando quien podría tocar sin enterarme de más secretos oscuros.- A Corin, sí.

Volvimos a buscar a Corin que vagaba por la sala sin hacer nada como la mayoría. Me asusté de que el resto de mi vida fuese así para siempre.

Resulto que Corin tenía algunas cosas en común conmigo.

Ella era una niña malcriada y rica (eso era lo que NO teníamos en común), le encantaba viajar (eso a mi también, a pesar de que en mi ultimo viaje me hubiese convertido en vampiro, y en que ella también caminaba sola cuando la transformaron, y también quiso volver con sus padres pero no pudo.

Si bien esta vez sentía que podría saber más de ella, sus sentimientos estaban como… canalizados. Era como si solamente viviera al momento de nutrirse y cuando alguien violaba las reglas. Lo más extraño es que a pesar de todo ella era feliz.

Le conté a Aro más o menos todo lo que vi. Pero me callé mi opinión personal.

Fin Flash Back

-Bella ¡Bella!-Jane perdió la paciencia y me arranco los auriculares de mi mp5.

Yo los recuperé, aun soy la mas fuerte de todos ellos. Además Jane es muy capaz de romper los auriculares, otra vez. No quería que Aro gastara, aunque tuviera muchísima plata, no me gustaba que gastaran en mi, ni que Gianna se viera obligada a salir por lo manos cuatro veces al mes para chequear la biblioteca, no le gustaría mucho que además la mandase a hacer las compras.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te volviste autista o que? Hace un minuto que te estoy llamando y no prestaste atención.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Tú esperaste un minuto entero? Guau es todo un record en ti Jane.- Le frote el pelo con mi mano para despeinarla, ya que se que eso es lo que mas le molesta.

Me dio un empujón "cariñoso" entre comillas porque retrocedí varios metros.

Demetri paso por al lado nuestro y nos saludo con un: maduren.

Yo sonreí, a pesar de que no me sentía muy cómoda eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenia en esos momentos, y cuando abandonaban todo ese rollo de la realeza eran muy divertidos.

-De todas formas Jane ¿para que interrumpiste mi "autismo"?- Interrogué.

Jane se llevo una mano a donde debería estar su corazón.

-¡Oh! ¿Tu piensas que solo te interrumpí porque te tenía que decir algo?- Se empezó a reír.

-Jajajaja.- Fingí reír y luego me puse seria.- Si.

Jane se encogió de hombros.

-Solo me aburría un poco, ah y Heidi llega pronto.

-Oh.

Me levante y dejé mi mp5 en una diminuta salita que Aro decidió dejarme cuando vio que seguía teniendo caprichos humanos.

Heidi llegó muy rápido y trate de no prestarle mucha atención a lo que hacía.

Ya que si bien éramos los mejores cazadores y depredadores del mundo mis dones seguían funcionando. Y no era nada divertido conocer la historia de a quien matabas. Como era que su viaje terminaba tan mal.

Como me ocurrió a mí.

Cuando terminó la masacre (no podía evitar no llamarlo así) Aro nos llamó a todos a reunirnos.

No teníamos ninguna reunión a no ser que pasara algo malo. En ese caso sería mi primera vez.

-Muy bien.- La voz de Aro era tan suave que de ser humana nadie la hubiese escuchado.- Les tengo una noticia: van a visitarnos los Cullen.

No hubo ningún comentario pero Jane hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Eh, perdonen pero… ¿Qué es un Cullen?

Aro río suavemente.

-Bueno son una familia... Integrada por un viejo amigo mío: Carlisle.- Ese era el motivo por el que Jane hizo una mueca de disgusto, Aro apreciaba a ese tal Carlisle.- Su esposa Esme y sus hijos adoptivos. Viven en Forks. Los invité a venir de visita ya que me pareció que podrían ayudarte con tu don.

-Oh.- Bien, lo que me faltaba justo a hora que podía tener una conversación normal con Jane sin que me lanzará una mirada de odio. Ahora accidentalmente logré que viniese de visita alguien de quien esta celosa.

-Llegaran mañana.- Y con esto se disolvió la reunión.

Hola! Este es el primer fic que subo, y costo un monton, despues de una dura batalla con la computadora quedo esto. Espero que les guste por favor dejen un review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Invitados.**_

Estaba tocando las teclas blancas y negras del piano de nuestra casa.

En eso entró Carlisle a casa.

Trate de leer sus pensamientos y gruñí cuando me entere de quienes eran las noticias.

-Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett vengan, por favor.- Anunció el apoyándose en el sillón, a pesar de no necesitarlo, a veces nos acostumbrábamos a actuar como humanos.

Esme llegó justamente cuando pronunció su nombre (estaba tan cerca ya que revoloteaba alrededor mío cuando tocaba) y le dio un beso de bienvenida a Carlisle. A pesar de todas las décadas que pasaron juntos, Carlisle todavía la miraba de la misma forma.

A los pocos segundos llegaron los demás.

-Bueno, chicos.- Carlisle usó su tono profesional, como cuando esta ante un caso muy difícil.- Acabamos de recibir una invitación…

Lo mire enarcando una ceja: ¿Era una invitación… o algo malo? Carlisle respondió en su mente que solamente era eso mismo.

-¿Para ver a quienes?

-A los Volturis.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

-¿Quiénes van a ir?- Jasper hizo un ademán protector no intencional a Alice.

-Me gustaría ir solo…- Comenzó a decir Carlisle.

-Eso ni pensarlo.- Dije yo.

-Edward, hijo mío, tu no iras…

-Si ya lo se. Pero quizás Emmett…

Rosalie me lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero Emmett dijo:

-Sí encantado.- Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa infantil.

-Si entiendes que no serás mi guardaespaldas ¿Verdad? Es solamente una invitación amistosa para conocer a su nuevo integrante…

-¿Tienen un nuevo integrante?- Alice enarcó las cejas.

-Sí se llama Isabella, pero prefiere Bella.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema del viaje, yo voy, tengo ganas de retar a Demetri. A ver si se las da de buen cazador después de eso.- Crujió los dedos de las manos con aspecto amenazador.

-Hijo.- Lo riñó Esme.- Se supone que vas para conocer a Bella, no para luchar.

-Por favor mami.- Emmett siempre la llamaba así cuando quería algo y siempre funcionaba.- Necesito enfrentar a alguien nuevo, ya me cansé de vencer a Jasper…- Este alzó una ceja.- OK, no. Así aprendo como vencer a Jasper. .

Daba gracia ver rogar a un grandullón como Emmett.

Esme suspiro resignada.

-Muy bien pero yo también iré, así descubren que no fuiste criado por los lobos.

No me agradaba en absoluto la idea de que Esme se encontrara con ellos.

-Son amigos, Edward.- Dijo Carlisle como si el fuera el lector de mentes.

No repliqué que si eran taaan amigos por que no podíamos ir ni Alice ni yo a su hogar sin que no nos rogara que abandonáremos a Carlisle, por una cuestión de respeto.

-Mmm... que lindo, una casa sola con Alice, Jasper y Rosalie. Ya lo estoy disfrutando.

Todos rieron con ese chiste menos Rosalie. Estaba acostumbrado, nunca me había caído muy bien.

-¿Cuando partimos?

-Mañana.- Dijo Carlisle distraídamente.

Con eso dimos fin a la discusión.

Esme se fue a limpiar la casa (cosa innecesaria), Alice a tener alguna visión del día siguiente, Jasper la siguió, Carlisle volvió al hospital y Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a su cuarto para tener una… despedida. Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que desearía tener un amigo e ir a dormir a su casa. Aunque claro el mero hecho de que yo no durmiera lo sorprendería un poco.

Me concentré en la mente de Esme, a pesar de que solía evitarla por cortesía. Lo mismo de siempre. Amor y ternura, estaba levemente preocupada por el viaje, por la actitud de Emmet… y por mí.

Esa preocupación siempre estuvo allí. Temía porque Carlisle me transformó de muy joven según ella, y temía que nunca encontrara pareja.

Lamentablemente creía que ella tenía razón.

**Listo, acá esta el segundo capitulo. Por favor si hay algo que puedo hacer para mejorar avísenme. Chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los invitados.**_

Una parte de mi estaba emocionada por la visita y otra nerviosa. Nerviosa debido a que en mi vida humana siempre había sido más bien tímida. Emocionada porque hacer esto significaba salir de lo cotidiano, algo nuevo.

Trate de vestirme un poco elegante, quiero decir nada como un vestido, ya que la capa tapaba toda la ropa y debido a que los odiaba. Pero en vez de atarme el pelo en una desordenada coleta lo dejé suelto.

Esperaba ansiosa. Y nerviosa. La paciencia nunca fue mi fuerte.

Eché una mirada a mí alrededor. Nadie estaba muy interesado por la visita además de Aro que sonreía como un niño en navidad. Jane estaba echando chispas, obviamente, Félix estaba con cara de… nada, creo, Alec se limitaba a vagar por ahí como siempre, Heidi estaba de caza, sin embargo Aro le dio estrictas ordenes de volver cuando los invitados se fueran.

Demetri se fue, el tenía una habilidad, era un rastreador y estaba siguiéndole la pista a un grupo de vampiros en que parecían estar violando la ley.

Escuche el ruido de alguien deslizándose. La voz de Gianna preguntándoles si necesitaban algo.

Luego abrieron la puerta.

El primero en entrar fue un vampiro rubio y (al igual que todos) muy pálido, debería medir un metro noventa y tenía el aspecto de una estrella de cine.

La segunda era una vampira con el cabello color caramelo, cu cara tenía forma de corazón y por algún motivo me recordó a la inocencia del cine mudo.

El tercero era un vampiro… enorme, parecía un levantador de pesas verdadero, pero no por eso feo, con el cabello oscuro y rizado.

Sin embargo todos ellos tenían algo en común, sus ojos eran del color del caramelo, amarillos, dorados ¿A que se debería eso?

-Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, que maravilla verlos.- Aro se acerco y los abrazo con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.- ¿Dónde están sus otros hijos, Edward y Alice, y los otros, claro?

Algo en su tono no me gustó. Se ve que tampoco a ellos. El rubio fue el que mejor conservó la compostura, aunque sus amables ojos se oscurecieron brevemente, Esme, supongo que ella era la vampira, tuvo cara de preocupación y la gran sonrisa del rostro del otro vampiro flanqueo durante un segundo, convirtiéndose en amenazadora antes de volver a alegre.

-No nos gusta irnos mucho de casa, y mis hijos decidieron quedarse.- El rubio sonrío. Me dio ternura la forma en la que lo dijo, mis hijos, en vez de mi aquelarre.

Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Supongo que ella es Bella.- Sonrió Esme.

-¡Oh, claro, Bella!- Si bien fue una exclamación sonó como un susurro la voz de Aro.- Acércate querida.- Así lo hice.- Este es Carlisle.- Señaló al rubio y estuve a punto de estrecharle la mano cuando Aro chilló:- No Bella, querida, no los toques aún.- Obedecimos pero yo no borré mi cordial sonrisa.- Esta es Esme.- Señaló a la vampira.- Y este es Emmet.- El de los rizos oscuros tenía una sonrisa de mofa en la cara.

-Encantada de conocerlos, Aro habló de ustedes, principalmente de ti Carlisle.

-Cosas buenas espero.- Carlisle sonrió, y por la expresión de Esme supe que me gané su cariño.

-¡Esperen!- Gritó Emmet de repente, su gritó era algo fuera de lo normal, solía haber mucho silencio por aquí.- Antes de hacer cualquier cosa quiero retar a Demetri a una pelea.

-Disculpen.- Esme dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada.- No pudimos detenerlo cuando se entero de la invitación.

Me mordí el labio para no soltar una risita, es que la imagen del grandota de Emmet haciendo un berrinche era demasiado fuerte.

-Descuida, Esme.- Aro sonrío y luego se dirigió a Emmet.- Lo lamento, pero Demetri no se encuentra en casa hoy, tuvo que salir a… investigar a un aquelarre.

-Ah, que pena.- Emmet hizo pucheros.

-Hey ¿Qué tal si retas a Bella?

Gruñí, definitivamente Jane quería que me mataran ¿Tendría yo alguna posibilidad contra ese enorme vampiro?

-No, es una gran idea.- Jane siguió insistiendo.- Bella tiene una ventaja, aun es una neófita.

-Por mi excelente.- Dijo Emmet.

"_Obviamente, por ti genial ¡tú no eres el que se enfrenta a una mole!" _ Pensé con amargura.

-No tiene que ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- Intervino Félix.- Pueden limitarse a una pulseada en una roca vieja.

-¿Qué dices Bella?- Guau, hasta Alec se metió.

-Es que…- Comencé a tartamudear.

-Es que tiene miedo.- Se mofó Emmet con una sonrisita boba.- Es normal, siempre te encuentras con algún espantado ante mi fuerza a veces…

-Un momento ¿¡Me estas llamando gallina!

-Bueno, cualquier otro adjetivo como cobarde, estaría bien pero gallina es básicamente a lo que me refiero.- Emmet volvió a sonreír.

-¡Emmet!- Esme lo regañó.

-Perdón mami. Pero tú me dijiste que dijera la verdad.

Gruñí.

-Muy bien Emmet Cullen acabas de firmar tu sentencia. Hagámoslo.

Eso provocó risitas. Quizás vi demasiadas películas de duelo.

-Muy Isabella.- Emmet sonrió y le saqué la lengua, me llamó por mi nombre completo ¡Que descaro!- Traigan la piedra.

No tenía ni idea de que tuviésemos una roca del tamaño de una mesa, pero bueno, eso no importaba. Cuando nos pusimos alrededor de la mesa fue cuando me empecé a acobardar otra vez.

-Si quieres puedes rendirte.- Emmet rió.

-¡Emmet!- Esme lo volvió a retar.

-Perdón mamá.

-Es preferible morir de pie que vivir de rodillas.- Recité yo cosa que provocó otra tanda de risas. OK, definitivamente vi muchas películas.- Jane ¿Me haces un favor?

-Eso depende.- Dijo ella con recelo.

-No es mucho, solo tráeme el mp5 rápido.

Lo trajo un parpadeó y puse la canción: Give it a go. Si quería ser dramática lo sería hasta el final.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó Emmet fingiendo un bostezo.

-Lista.- Asentí.

Me puse dura y esperé el impacto contra la piedra.

Pero no sucedió.

Emmet empujaba con fuerza mi brazo. Pero no lograba nada, solté una risita y me lanzó una mirada de odio. Lo dejé así un rato y cuando me aburrí empuje suavemente su mano.

¡Gane!

Hubo algunos aplausos, pero luego todo volvió a ser aburridamente normal.

La vida de Emmet, lo poco que vi era interesante. Quizás me costo más ver algo debido a que Emmet estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Emmet como berrinche rompió la piedra de un puntapié.

-Otro día jugaremos la revancha.- Afirmó con una mirada competitiva, pero volvió a sonreír.- Estuvo genial.

-Bueno, si habéis terminado…- Aro sonrió.- Carlisle, Esme, se que sonara inesperado, pero me gustaría pedirles un favor…

-Dinos Aro.- Carlisle sonrió, pero vi un poco de preocupación en sus ojos.

-No es nada grave, pero me gustaría saber si… dejarían que Bella se quede una temporada con ustedes. Verán ella tiene un don, puede ver el pasado de las personas con el tacto y me gustaría saber si funciona con ustedes, además tengo curiosidad si los dones de sus otros hijos funcionan con ella.

-Bueno, Bella es más que bienvenida en nuestra familia.- Sonrió Esme.

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella después de bajarle los humos a Emmet.- Rió Carlisle.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso.- Aro sonrió.- Bueno, Bella, ve a empacar tus cosas, te vas hoy mismo con los Cullen, a no ser que quieran quedarse unos días.- Jane gruñó al oír eso, muy bajo.

-No, Aro, nos iremos hoy. Compraremos un billete de avión para Bella ¿Tienes pasaporte?- Asentí, por fortuna estaba en la cartera que llevaba conmigo ese día.

-Genial… Pero Aro, tenemos una condición.- Carlisle se puso serio.- Sus hábitos alimenticios deben ser los nuestros y no los suyos.

-¿A que se refiere con "sus hábitos alimenticios"?- Pregunté.

-Bueno, como te habrás dados cuenta, sus ojos son distintos a los nuestros.- Aro sonrió forzosamente.- Eso se debe a que se nutren de la sangre de animales.

Al principio no supe como reaccionar. Si enfadarme por que me mintieron al respecto de la sangre o si chillar de emoción ante ese nuevo conocimiento.

-Si es mucho problema no iras Bella.- Dijo Aro.

-No, no, al contrario QUIERO ir. Empacaré mis cosas.

Preparé un pequeño bolso con un par de cosas de por ahí, ropa, el mp5, libros, básicamente eso. Y estuve lista.

No supe como saludar así que me limite a murmurar un par de palabras a cada uno, tratando de parecer amable. Le entregue mi capa a Cayo. Mi saludo más "emotivo" fue con Aro, que me abrazó, pero me asuste bastante cuando descubrí el motivo por el que reacciono así al hablar de esos Edward y Alice.

El los quería, los deseaba en sus filas.

**Muchísimas gracias a namy33 y a isa-21 por sus reviews. Una pregunta, en algunos fics aclaran quien es el escritor ¿Es necesario aclarar que los personajes son de la talentosa Stephenie Meyer y que yo me imagine otra versión?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Presentaciones.**_

**Los personajes son de la exitosa Stephenie Meyer, yo inventé otra versión un día…**

Volvía a tocar el piano, practicaba una de las melodías favoritas de Esme. Quería que ese fuera su recibimiento a casa. Jasper y Alice estaban de pie, Alice nos había arreglado y limpiado la casa. Rosalie estaba apoyada contra la pared.

Entonces los escuche. Pero su mente estaba bloqueada, la se todos ¿Por qué? Además Emmet parecía muy divertido por algo.

-Tú lo sabes.- Acusé a Alice con un susurro. Ese era el motivo por el que estuvo pensando en villancicos todo el día.

Ella se limito a sonreír con picardía.

-Llegamos.- Ingresaron por la puerta principal Esme, Carlisle y Emmet.

Nos abrazamos y Rosalie y Emmet se besaron de tal forma que parecía que se habían separado por dos meses y no por dos días.

-Hey, hermanito.- Emmet interrumpió su bienvenida para preguntarme:- ¿Qué pensamientos oyes?

-Los suyos, obviamente. Y déjenme decirles que ninguna canción es muy interesante.- Todos soltaron una risita, menos Jasper.

-Oh, mierda.- Musitó y le entrego plata a Emmet.

-¿Qué apostaron?- Pregunté.

Emmet volvió a reír y todos lo corearon esta vez, menos Esme.

-Bueno, Edward, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie les presento a Bella.

¿Bella? Ingreso a la casa una vampira. Tenía la cara redondeada con pómulos grandes y marcados, tenía la tez pálida (que novedad) y su labio inferior era más grueso que el superior. Su cabello era largo de color castaño oscuro. Debería medir 1.60 y algo.

-Hola.- Tenía una voz musical y nos saludó con timidez. Pero no se nos acerco.

Revolví en la mente de Esme en busca de información. Bella era una neófita, me pareció extraño que no sintiera sed por que sus ojos eran negros. Tenía un poder que funcionaba al tacto por eso no se acerco. Cuando se entero que tendría que probar un nuevo modo de vida acepto encantada. Además…

Me empecé a reír como un lunático.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Esme.

-Esto, Emmet ¿Ya aprendiste como vencer a Jasper?- Continué riéndome.

Emmet gruñó pero Jasper rió conmigo.

-Tú eres Edward.- Me señaló repentinamente.

-Sí.- Le sonreí.- Encantado, Bella.

-Igualmente. Tú debes ser Rosalie.- Señaló a esta.

-Si, hola.- Dijo ella secamente, no quería a Bella, no estaba de acuerdo respecto a tener a una Volturi en casa.

-Hola.- No le hizo caso a su voz. Sonrío antes de decir.- Y supongo que ustedes son Jasper y Alice.

-Si, es un placer. Gracias por vencer a mi hermano, si algún día necesitas un favor…- Jasper le sonrío.

-De nada. El placer es mí…

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡Seremos muy buenas amigas!- Alice no se contuvo más y corrió hacia Bella. Hizo amago de abrazarla, pero al recordar que no podía se limitó a imitar unas películas donde se daban un beso en cada mejilla si tocarse realmente.

-Edward ¿Podrías acompañarme?- Carlisle aprovechó el momento de confusión.

-Si, papá.

Seguí a mi padre y me llevó a su despacho.

-Edward, mira, Bella es muy especial. En el avión me senté con ella, estaba sentada con Emmet, pero la rescate después de media hora, la cosa es que su padre era el jefe de la policía, Charlie, y tengo mis sospechas de que él y su madre y el novio de su madre Phil han muerto.

-Oh.- Me quedé en silencio y fruncí el seño.- ¿Alguna idea de quien los mató?

-No.- Dijo él. Pero en su mente se albergaba mi misma sospecha.- Podrás intentar averiguar de su pasado, de todas formas ella también buscara en el de ustedes… así que podría devolverte el favor.

-Hablando de eso papá, estuve pensando ¿Ella podría descubrir lo de Alice…?

-No lo se.- Frunció el seño.- Debemos intentarlo, pero prefiero que practiqué primero con Emmet, ya sabes.

-Es que…

-Por favor, Edward, necesito que te hagas su amigo. Ella necesita a alguien.

-¿Pero por que a mí?

Carlisle sonrió lentamente.

-Porque tengo la sospecha de que ella se parece mucho a ti.

**Holi! Les gusto este cap? Me dí cuenta que los capítulos de Bella son más largos que los de Edward, quizás porque me identifico mucho con ella *w***

**Gracias a isa-21 y a namy33 ¡Ojala a mí se me hubiera ocurrido una idea como la de Stephenie! **

**Daniela Coronado, eh… perdón pero no estoy segura :$ por lo pronto un capitulo más va a tener :P nah mentira eh, más o menos tengo planeados por lo menos unos ocho capítulos más.**

**vanessa121010 gracias! Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**flexer gracias! Si de seguro no le avisaron porque no quería que se fuera :P pero creo que Bella lo hubiera descubierto de una forma u otra, OK estoy poniendo suposiciones y yo soy la que escribe la historia :D**

**Bueno muchas gracias! Por favor dejen más reviews y háganme feliz!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Conociéndote, un poco.**_

**Los personajes son de la exitosa S. M.**

-… También tendremos que ir de compras.- Alice prosiguió con su monologo de las cosas que haríamos el los siguientes días. Abrí la boca para protestar.- No, no me persuadirás. Yo también tengo un don, veo el futuro y de alguna forma u otra iras, te arrastraré de ser necesario. Mmm... Edward te va a robar mucho tiempo, no importa, podremos salir los tres…

-Ya, Alice. No se debe torturar a las visitas.- Edward bajó las escaleras.

-Ir de compras para ustedes es una tortura ¿No?- Todos menos Rosalie y Esme asintieron.- Entonces, AMO verlos sufrir.

Puse los ojos en blanco y la mitad de la familia también lo hizo.

-Bella ¿Quieres ir a cazar?- Edward me miraba desde la escalera.

Edward tenía el pelo color cobre desordenado, parecía más juvenil que Emmet y Jasper. Tenía unas profundas ojeras malva alrededor de los ojos, estos estaban tan negros como los míos.

-Sí, gracias.- Sonreí tímidamente.

-Eh, yo tampoco quiero ir, gracias por preguntar.- Dijo Emmet visiblemente molesto por la falta de interés en él de su hermano.

Edward no le presto atención.

-Vamos.- Me indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera.

Salimos por la puerta trasera y nos topamos con un lago.

Nunca tuve que poner a prueba mi agilidad ni mi fuerza (excepto cuando peleé contra Emmet) por lo que ese ancho lago se veía amenazador. Edward pasó primero. Era mi turno, oí la risita de Emmet dentro de la casa, eso me dio fuerzas di unas cuantas zancadas para atrás y salté.

Quizás con demasiada fuerza, ya que pasé a Edward, aunque el llegó rápido.

-Bien.- Dijo él.- ¿Nunca cazaste, verdad?

-No.- Negué yo.- Heidi nos traía… No se que expresión usar.- Decir comida sonaba muy mal.

-Entiendo.- Dijo él y luego sonrío.- Mira hay un puma cerca de aquí, saben mejor que otros animales, te lo dejaré a ti. Huélelo y lo lograras.

Eso hice. Y funciono, al cabo de un rato ya no quedaba sangre en el puma, en cambio mi camisa estaba empapada.

-Auch.

-Descuida.- Edward sonrió.- Eso pasa las primeras veces.

-¿Crees que Alice lo usará como excusa?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-Hay una gran posibilidad.- Edward sonrío.

Bufé.

-También hay alces, no saben tan bien como los pumas pero algo es algo.

Asentí, a pesar de todo seguía muy sedienta.

-¿Cuántos años tenias cuando te transformaron?- Preguntó Edward de repente.

-Yo… Tenía 17, estaba a punto de pedirle a mi mamá mudarme.

-¿A dónde?

-Aquí. Con mi padre.

Edward frunció el seño.

-¿No te gustaba tu casa?

-No al contrario.

-¿Por qué te ibas a mudar?

Me encogí de hombros, ese tema era muy doloroso, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de ellos.

-¿Prefieres no hablar de eso ahora?

-Se supone que no puedes leerme la mente.

El sonrió.

Encontramos una manada de alces (no los recomiendo, pero tampoco me quejo).

-¿Y tú?- Pregunté al cabo de un rato.

-¿Y yo que?

-¿Cuántos años tenias cuando te transformaron?

-Diecisiete.- Sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.- Y luego tú misma verás el resto.

-Me estas matando de la intriga.- Protesté.

El volvió a sonreír.

-Tu también a mí.- Señaló.

-Estamos a mano.- Repliqué.- Edward…

-¿Sí…?

-¿Porque se hablan como una familia? No malinterpretes mi pregunta, me encanta pero, no entiendo.

-Es que somos una familia. Así lo vemos. A donde vamos nos presentamos como familia.

-Ah.- Luego añadí:- Me gusta.

-¿Él que?

-Su modo de vida, con los Volturis todo es más aburrido, además algo me dice que no quieren que lea su pasado.

Edward me iba a decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió.

-Es como si los idolatrarán.- Añadí.

-Es que algunos le deben cosas a ellos.- Edward frunció el seño.- Aro mató a todo un pueblo para salvar a Alec y a Jane de la hoguera.

-Oh.- De haber sido humana me hubiera estremecido.- ¿Por qué?

-No creo que pueda decírtelo, no todavía.

El ambiente se puso tenso, traté de alivianarlo.

-Jane le tiene celos a Carlisle.

El soltó una risita.

-Sí.

Más alces.

-Bella ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí.- Dije yo extrañada.

-Olvídalo no tiene importancia.- Frunció el seño.

Iba a protestar, pero quizás seria mejor no, según Emmet Edward podía ser como un ogro gruñón a veces, con constantes cambios de humor.

El resto de la caza fue más o menos así. Con un comentario cada tanto. Sus ojeras disminuyeron y no estaba tan pálido, aun así su piel era más blanca que la mía cuando era humana. Sus ojos tenían el color de la miel derretida.

Volvimos a la casa.

Alice gruñó al verme.

-Genial, si vuelves así siempre tendré que conseguir mas ropa.- Luego como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo chilló con emoción.- Iremos de compras HOY mismo, aunque antes pone algo que no esta manchado, por favor.- Luego miró con odio mis converse.- Bella, espero que sepas andar en tacos altos.

-Pero Aliceeee no, por favor.- Protesté yo.

-Sí, Bella, oh sí.

Gruñí.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo.- Masculló Jasper.

-Yo iré con ustedes chicas, alguien tiene que controlar que Alice no se llevé todo el local.- Dijo Esme

Reí.

-¿Cuándo iremos?

-Ahora mismo.- Determinó Alice.

-¿Queé? Ni loca.- Me puse firme.

-Nunca es un mal momento para ir de compras.

-Corrección, SIEMPRE es un mal momento.

-Bella por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.- Alice hizo pucheros.

-Bueno.- Asentí. Esperaba que Alice no fuera así de convincente siempre, si no tendría un gran problema.

-¿Edward me prestas tu auto? Es el que menos llama la atención.- Pidió Alice.

Edward lo pensó.

-Yo iré con ustedes.

-Bueno.- Alice gruñó, como si Edward le quisiese arruinar un plan.

Edward sonrió.

Definitivamente no iba a soportar ese lenguaje telepático mucho tiempo, con razón Emmet se alegro de que Edward no sea tan perfecto por no leer mi mente.

Sin embargo por ahora me agradan todos, hasta Rosalie que cada tanto me lanza una mirada de odio.

Me preguntaba como sería su pasado.

**Este capitulo no me gusto mucho, Bella fue medio exagerada pero bueno, es lo mejor que pude hacer, perdón si no les gusto.**

**viivii Alice y namy33 ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**flexer, ¡Yo también quiero que Bella y Rose se lleven mejor! Quizás más adelante, gracias por leer.**

**Daniela Coronado: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por apreciar el humor de Edward.**

**Skylar Periwinkle: Leí tu perfil ¡Tenes razón! ¡Gracias por leer!**

**vanessa 121010 ¡De nada! ¡Gracias a vos!**

**Por favor sigan leyendo y comentando. Leer los reviews hace mi día muy feliz ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Compras.**_

**Los personajes son de S.M.**

Me hubiera encantado leer la mente de Bella, no para invadir nada privado sino porque me intrigaba, y mucho. Sería más fácil saber algo de ella si supiera lo que pensaba.

En mi mente me convencía que era eso lo que me pasaba pero no podía evitar pensar que quizás había algo más que yo no entendía.

-¿Bella tus ojos eran marrón chocolate no?- Preguntó Alice bajando las escaleras con una cajita.- Me lo dijiste en una visión.

-Sí.- Bella asintió y Alice le pasó los lentes de contacto.

Las llevé a Port Angeles. Y bajaron en una tienda de ropa, valía la pena ver la imagen de Alice saltando y de Bella gruñendo.

-Bueno… Edward, gracias, chau.

-¿Me estas echando?

-No, pero no vas a entraron nosotras, y además haces más que a tiempo para ir y volver…

-Hablando de eso…- Bella habló de repente.- Edward, esta bien que corras rápido pero… ¿Siempre eres tan bestia conduciendo?

-¡¿Qué?- Realmente me estaba diciendo eso.

-Es que vas demasiado rápido.

-Pero si hoy estaba manejando lento…

-¡Lenta mi abuela! Mi papá era, perdón, es el jefe de la policía ¡Respeta la ley!

-Jamás he recibido una infracción…

-Eh, perdonen, pero ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo de compras!- Alice interfirió.

-Mejor.- Gruñó Bella.

-Perdona, Bella. No siempre son así.- Esme se disculpó con Bella.

-¡Oh! No te disculpes Esme…

-Como sea, adiós Edward.

Acto seguido Alice arrastró (literalmente) a Bella y a Esme a una tienda.

Me reí entre dientes y me subí al auto, maneje de vuelta a casa.

Recién cuando llegué me empecé a preocupar respecto a algo.

¿Solamente asusta mi conducción?

Quizás Emmet tenía razón, tenía que recuperar respeto.

**¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Mil perdones! Es que honestamente no tuve tiempo para actualizar. Para empezar me fui de vacaciones banda de tiempo, y no avise por que no me andaba la Internet ¬¬ Después empecé las clases y tuve que preparar banda de cosas, odio la escuela. Después no podía entrar y después me enfermé, todavía ando medio mal :/**

**CaMuChI****:**** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!**

**flexer****: Jaja, tenes razón, pero es difícil resistirse a la "dulce" Alice :P**

**namy33****: Sí es verdad que el pasado de Alice no quedó muy claro, voy a tratar de apresurarme para llegar a esa parte.**

**isa-21****: Gracias a vos!**

**vanessa121010****: Gracias! A hora si, mil perdones, voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido es que mis tercos padres no entendían por que "desperdiciaba" mi tiempo en la compu, pero a hora voy a tener más tiempo.**

**Daniela Coronado: Yo soy la única que tiene que pedir disculpas :P Gracias por dejar tu review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Back Home.**_

**Los personajes son de la exitosa S. M.**

-Lo viste no estuvo mal.- Alice me dio un empujoncito con una de sus innumerables bolsas mientras buscábamos a Edward entre la multitud.

-Supongo que no.- Sonreí, en realidad fue hasta divertido, Alice hizo todo rápido y parecía un cirujano en operación, al cabo de un minuto casi toda la tienda estaba a sus pies y ella iba repartiendo ordenes como: "Trae esos zapatos" "un talle más grande" "¿Lo tienen en rojo?".

Edward estaba recostado contra su flamante volvo.

-Hola.- Lo saludamos.

-Hola.- Nos abrió la puerta.- A no ser que Bella quiera manejar.

-Ja ja.- Reí irónicamente.

Nos subimos al auto y procuré apartar la vista del velocímetro, recordaba cuando mi papá me enseñó las leyes del tráfico…

¡Bam! El dolor acudió a mí, fue como un golpe en el pecho ¿Se puede extrañar tanto alguien?

"_No debo pensar en ellos" _Me recordé mentalmente.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-¡Excelente! Conseguimos de todo.

-Todos eran muy amables en la tienda.- Coincidió Esme.

-¿Fue tan horrible Bella?- Edward se estaba riendo.

-No.- Dije secamente, demasiado, quizás soné descortés por lo que añadí riendo sin ganas:- Alice esparcía órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Ella me sacó la lengua.

Cuando llegamos a la casa pedí amablemente unos instantes a solas.

Me fui corriendo al bosque donde me concedí unos instantes para desquitarme, no lloré porque no podía, pero sentí esa horrible sensación, me calmé y volví a la casa.

Estaban todos sentados en el living y cuando llegué todos los pares de ojos se clavaron en mí. Dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza:

-¿Estoy en problemas?

Todos rieron, incluida Rosalie.

-No, en realidad estábamos hablando de lo de la práctica de tu don…

-Ah, genial.- Me senté por pura costumbre, no por necesidad.- ¿Con quien empiezo?

-Estábamos pensando en algo poco complejo, poco complicado…- Empezó Carlisle pero en seguida Rosalie, Jasper, Edward y Alice lo cortaron.

-¡Con Emmet!- Sugirieron al unísono.

Emmet se llevó una mano al corazón.

-¿Están insinuando algo?- Preguntó con un tono dramático.

-Que no eres complejo…- Comenzó Alice.

-…Menos profundo que un charco…- Acotó Edward.

-…Y con menos sentimientos que un mosquito.- Finalizó Jasper.

-¿Rose…?

-Lo siento mi amor.

-Muchas gracias.- Emmet parecía un niñito al que le acababan de decir que no tendría su juguete favorito.

Reí disimuladamente.

-¿Bella…?

-Me parece bien empezar con Emmet.

Me ofreció la mano tomé aire y se la tomé.

No pasan muchas cosas interesantes en la vida de Emmet. No hasta que llega el día en que lo ataca un oso, tenía unos veinte años, estaba gravemente herido y me preguntaba como era que aguantaba tanto dolor, entonces apareció Rosalie, ella no lo dudo y tomó a Emmet entre brazos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó ella.

-Emmet.- El estaba confundido y no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-Quédate conmigo, Emmet.- Le pidió ella.

Él pensaba que estaba siendo salvado por un ángel.

Rosalie lo llevó ante Carlisle y él lo convirtió. Hay que admitir la fuerza de Rosalie para aguantar con humano sangrando delante de ella.

Emmet se tomó muy a la ligera el haberse convertido, tuvo un par de problemas algunas veces, pero trató de adaptarse a las normas de los Cullen. Le pidió matrimonio a Rosalie, y se casaron varias veces más debido a algún capricho de ella, que no logré entender bien ya que Emmet no pensaba mucho en ello.

Descubrí que también era capaz de saltearme las cosas de su pasado que no quería ver, bueno… es que había algunas que no debía ver. Ni los menores de dieciséis.

Un día estaba cazando con Edward cerca de Hoquiam. Emmet trataba de convencer a Edward de hacer un combate, pero el estaba demasiado aburrido para eso.

-Maldito vampiro, depresivo, mojigato y llorón.- Susurró Emmet muy bajo.

-Eh, Emmet por si no lo recuerdas leo las mentes y te escucho.

-Maldito vampiro, depresivo, mojigato, llorón y lector de mentes.- Prosiguió él.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró en seguida y se puso alerta. Emmet reaccionó igual unos segundos después.

Les llegó el aroma de un par de vampiros.

Entonces llegaron y eran… ¡Alice y Jasper! Ya me preguntaba donde estaban ellos dos.

Ellos miraban con desconfianza a Jasper por las marcas de guerra y creo que no ayudaba mucho tener a Alice a su lado dando saltitos.

-¡Hola!- Los saludó ella como si fuesen conocidos de toda la vida.

Emmet y Edward estaban atónitos.

-¿Alguno de ellos es Carlisle?- Preguntó Jasper.

-No tontin, Carlisle es el rubio.- Alice rió musicalmente.- Ellos son Emmet y Edward.- Los señaló correspondientemente.

-Ah cierto…

-¿Cómo saben nuestros nombres?- Preguntó Emmet ya que creó que Edward ya lo sabía.

-¡Oh! Perdonen, me llamó Alice y él es Jasper, tengo visiones y los vi. Luego nos vi a nosotros viviendo con ustedes. Tienen una hermosa casa por cierto, los hubiéramos visto antes, pero se mudaban muy a menudo…- Los miró tan severamente que Emmet y Edward se disculparon a pesar de no tener idea, Alice recuperó su buen humor.- No hay problema, bueno… ¿Podemos ir a su casa?

-Eh… esto, creo que deberían discutirlo con Carlisle y Esme…

-¡Claro! Bueno nos vamos, solo pasábamos a saludar.- Alice tironeó del brazo de Jasper y corrieron en la dirección correcta.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, demasiados para un vampiro aunque pocos para un humano.

-Eh, OK eso fue raro.- Comentó Edward. Un momento ¿Edward sorprendido? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, me empecé a reír y me costó concentrarme.

-Lo se.- Emmet frunció el ceño ¿Emmet frunció el ceño? Seguí riéndome. Luego el sonrió y se le alumbro la cara.- ¿Crees que el aceptara jugar un par de pulseadas conmigo? Me parecería genial…

-¿Realmente, Emmet? ¿Acabas de encontrarte con unos desconocidos que saben todo sobre ti y piensas en jugar?

Eso fue suficiente, me reí tanto que perdí del todo la concentración.

-¿Qué pasó?- Rosalie me miró raro, que sorpresa.

-Eh… jaja, yo… Jajaja.

-¿Viste lo que yo vi?

-No se lo que viste, Emmet.- ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta? Me empecé a calmar.

-Bueno, entonces cuéntanos lo que viste Bella.- Me pidió Carlisle amablemente cuando me calmé del todo.

-OK.- Les conté brevemente todo lo que vi.- Entonces conocieron a Alice y a Jasper y…- Volvieron un par de risitas tontas.- Bueno perdí la concentración. En mi defensa no todos los días se ve a un desconocido que sepa todo sobre ti, y tampoco una reacción a sí.- Miré a Emmet con los ojos en blanco.

-Al fin alguien me entiende.- Comentó Edward.

-Bueno Edward, convengamos que es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que te comprenda mínimamente, tiene que ser alguien bastante rarito, como ella…

-¡Cállate Emmet!- Dijeron todos los Cullen al unísono, menos el aludido, claro.

-Hey, no es un insulto, bueno en realidad el insulto era para Edward…

-¡Cállate!

-Que humor.- Masculló él.

-Bella ¿Quieres volver a intentar?- Me preguntó Esme amablemente.

-No, gracias. Pero creo que ya conozco bastante de Emmet.

-Claro ¿Oíste Emmet? Ya se cansó de ti.- Alice le sacó la lengua.

-Bueno, me insultaron suficiente por hoy ¿Quieres agregar algo más Bella? Como que soy tan interesante como un gusano ¿Quizás?

-Oh, no. No creo que seas tan profundo como un charco.

-Gracias.- El me sonrió y hasta Rosalie me dedicó una media sonrisa.

-No te lo tomes tan bien Emmet.- Le advirtió Edward.- ella me comentó que los gusanos sí le parecen interesantes…

-¿En serio?

-Bueno ¿Cuántos bichos conoces que sean capaces de seguir viviendo cuando los partís a la mitad?

-¡Puaj!- Exclamó Rosalie riendo sin querer ser mala, solo fue una acotación.

-Y en eso mi querida familia.- Dijo Alice levantándose.- Es en lo que piensa Bella en vez de ropa.

**vanessa121010****: ¡Gracias! Y no, no lo voy a hacer. Solamente tuve una semana de mala suerte.**

**¡Ah! Lo más probable es que no pueda subir muy rápido el próximo cap, o sea no voy a tardar mucho, es que ya tengo programados tres exámenes, lecciones orales y tengo que completar un par de tareas ¡Y solamente es la segunda semana!**

**Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**El Sol**_

**Los personajes son de S. M y obviamente yo no soy ella, si lo fuera con la excusa de ayudarlo a practicar hubiera acosado a Robert.**

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me había reído así.

Estaba amaneciendo, o bueno eso se suponía entre lo oscuro que era ya de por sí la hora justo antes del amanecer combinado con los espesos nubarrones sería difícil saberlo.

Escuche que Bella bajaba tímidamente las escaleras.

-Por favor no pares.- Pidió ella al ver que dejaba de tocar el piano.

-¿Sabes tocar?- Pregunté.

-No.- Ella negó con la cabeza.- Pero mi mamá amaba, perdón ama, tocar, no lo hace bien.- Negó sonriendo.- Pero amaba verla tocar.

Le indiqué con un gesto que se sentara a mi lado y tras un instante de vacilación ella lo hizo.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?- Ya que estaba empecinada en ello era mejor usar el presento en lo que respecta a sus padres.

-Renée.

Asentí.

-Mi madre murió con la gripe española, la humana.- Comenté.

-Oh.- Bella no supo que decir.

¡Vaya que era difícil! De haber sido otra persona sería más fácil, ver de qué tema quería hablar y voilà pero no, tenía que intentar hacerme amigo de la única persona en este mundo q quien no puedo leerle la mente. Era casi una ironía.

-¡Hola!- Alice bajó la escalera dando saltitos.- Bella estaba pensando y…

Genial, si salvaba a Bella de hacer una de las odiosas ideas de Alice sabría que estaba de su lado.

-Eh, Alice, ya quede con Bella para… eh.- ¿Qué podía decir? Se me ocurrió una idea.- Quería mostrarle un lugar.- Genial si la idea era repentina Alice no vería nada.

-Ah, no hay drama.- Alice esbozó una sonrisita, pero no me molesté en averiguar el porque.

Bella me miró levemente intrigada pero entre una cosa rara de Alice y algo raro mío creo.

Le indiqué con un gesto que me siguiera y educadamente abrí la puerta y espere a que pasara, la cerré silenciosamente tras mí.

¿A dónde podíamos ir? No conozco muchas cosas interesantes aunque quizás…

Por puro instinto comencé a caminar hacia el bosque, ella me siguió. Finalmente me decidí, nadie sabía de mi lugar favorito en el bosque, donde era yo. Pero supongo que para ganar confianza ese lugar era ideal, además no podía dejar de recordar la conversación con Carlisle:

"-Por favor, Edward, necesito que te hagas su amigo. Ella necesita a alguien.

-¿Pero por que a mí?

Carlisle sonrió lentamente.

-Porque tengo la sospecha de que ella se parece mucho a ti."

Fruncí el ceño. ¿A que se refería? Francamente, a veces pienso que nos pasamos la mitad de las veces hablando en clave ¡Y eso que yo soy el lector de mentes! Ahora sentía un poco de compasión por Emmet que nunca se enteraba de nada…

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Bella y sentí el impulso de preguntarle si estaba cansada, algo en ella me incitaba en protegerla, pero como era obvio que no lo estaba me limité a responder:

-No puedo explicarlo con palabras, en poco llegamos.

-Oh.- Dijo ella y pude percibir una sonrisa en su voz.- Esta bien.

El resto del camino fue en silencio.

Sin embargo no tardamos mucho en llegar.

-¡Wow!- En el susurró perfectamente audible de Bella, se notó todo su asombro.

-Lo se.- Yo también susurré, tenía miedo de que al hablar muy fuerte se rompiera el aura del lugar.- Es hermoso, ven.

Yo ¡me encaminé como de costumbre al centro y me recosté allí, en el centro del circulo natural que se formó. Demasiado perfecto para ser natural, pero no encontré otra explicación.

Sin embargo no oí los pasos de Bella, quizás se quedó tiesa observando, o quizás se acercó sin hacer ruido y por ende pasó desapercibida, pensé unos breves segundos si el ruido podía superar al sonido o viceversa.

-¡Oh! Con que… así nos vemos al sol…

Volteé y vi que Bella me miraba con asombro, su mirada era tan penetrante que me avergoncé un poco.

-¿No lo sabías?- Pregunté con la esperanza de que la sorpresa fuera mayor que la vergüenza, y de que bella no supiera que yo ya lo sabía pero que lo había olvidado.

-No.- Dijo ella acercándose finalmente y sentándose en frente mío, a una distancia considerable recostada en un árbol.- Los Volturi jamás me lo comentaron, no sabía como era.

Acto seguido miró su piel para cerciorarse de que también brillaba y miró al Sol juzgándolo, como si no fuese el mismo Sol que vio antes de convertirse.

De repente tuve el impulso de decirle todo, de explicarle con exactitud quienes eran los monstruos con los que debía estar, me ofrecería a que viviera con nosotros de ser necesario. Pero no lo hice ya que no me convenía tener más conflictos con Aro.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Interrogué.

-Ya la hiciste.

En el segundó que tarde en comprender lo que dijo ella ya estaba riendo.

-Claro, dispara.- Dijo cuando sus trinos cesaron.

Me quedé momentáneamente aturdido, no quise arruinar el momento de su felicidad haciendo una pregunta, pero era necesario.

-Bueno, cuando lees las mentes… ¿Tú ves los pensamientos de esa persona? Me refiero a sus teorías y cosas así.- Si Bella respondía que sí le revelaría toda la verdad en aquel mismo momento.

-No.- Bella se puso seria, quizás Emmet tenía razón y era un poco amargo.- Bah, en parte, pero no veo todo lo que piensa, se por ejemplo como le cae una persona, pero no se el porque le cae así.

-Oh.- Claro, Bella dio exactamente el ejemplo que necesitaba, ella no vería de lo que eran los Volturis, sin verlo de alguien quien hubiese sido testigo directo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, a mi no me molestaba, y al parecer a ella tampoco, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas que tienen esa tediosa necesidad de llenar todos los espacios sin charla, yo había cerrado los ojos, y cuando los abrí vi que Bella estaba sentada al sol, en una pose similar a la mía, cuando el Sol se escondía tras una nube ella lo buscaba y miraba al cielo hasta que salía otra vez.

-Esto va a ser más difícil cuando vuelva con ellos.- Musitó, parecía hablar con ella misma, pero fingí que me habló a mí.

-¿El que?- Pregunté.

-Voy a extrañar el Sol.- Dijo.- Nos es que aquí se vea mucho.- añadió riendo.

Yo también reí, pero por mera cortesía no me gustó para nada verla extrañando algo, y ni siquiera uno de los chistes de Emmet podría hacernos reír en serio, no en aquel instante.

-Lo siento.- Dije de todo corazón.

-No es tu culpa.

"Sí lo es" Pensé y me mordí la lengua para no decir nada, nadie tenía toda la culpa, menos los Volturi, claro esta, pero si no decía nada yo sería cómplice ¿Verdad?

Tenía ganas de preguntarle como lo hacía, como era capaz de penetrar en mí de esa forma. De lograr que me interesara algo tanto.

La mire por ultima vez y volví a recostarme, ya rompería ella el aura de silencio, esta vez incomodo, que se formó.

Pero yo necesitaba pensar

**viivii alice: Jajaja, Gracias! Emmet me costó mucho ese capitulo, por lo que apreció mucho que te haya gustado ^_^**

**WhithMusicSong**** : Me alegra mucho que te haya entretenido :D Estoy siguiendo lo más rápido que puedo, no prometo actualizar todos los días, pero seguí pasando por acá ;)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, costó que salga, además con mi poco tiempo u.u lo bueno es que pase matemáticas! Yo, o sea es muy raro en mí :$ Además con el estreno de tantas películas, y más exámenes y pruebas En fin, sigan pasando y dejando reviews :D Ni bien pueda escribo el siguiente, gracias por todo! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer. Yo solos los tomo prestados por un rato.**

_**Diamante.**_

El silencio jamás me molestó.

Siempre me agradó, siempre fui más solitaria. Edward parecía entenderlo a la perfección. Sin embargo pareció que pude sincerarme con Edward por unos segundos, pero no tenía ganas de hablar más, la brecha que abrió entre nosotros se cerró otra vez. Me preguntaba que sentido tenía todo esto. Después volvería y tendría que soportar todo otra vez. El silencio, la falta de amigos, todo, sería insoportable.

Tenía que alejarme de los Cullen. Debía cortar por lo sano, tener una ruptura limpia como una fractura que tuve. Solo hacer mi deber e irme, no había otra opción, la tristeza me invadió, pero todo sería más difícil de otra forma.

Disfruté el último rayo de sol antes que lo tapase una nube.

-Edward…- Murmuré y el aludido levantó la vista. Él también parecía triste por algo pero no le pregunté.- Vámonos, por favor.

Edward me miró con una mezcla de entre pena y de compasión, con un brillo especial además de una sombra de culpa. Luego apartó la vista y cuando volvió a verme su mirada era tan fría como de costumbre.

-Vámonos.- Asintió.

Empezó a caminar pero yo no me moví, respiré un rato más la atmosfera del lugar.

También tendría que acostumbrarme a la falta del sol.

-Vámonos.- Repetí al ver que se detuvo.

Y volvimos a su casa.

…. Ni bien llegamos decidí actuar a lo que me parecía, un diamante: brillante y bello pero duro y frío. Iría al objetivo y punto final.

-¿Con quien empiezo ahora?- Pregunté en vez de saludar.

Siete pares de ojos dorados me miraron fijamente con distintas expresiones. Sin embargo en todas las miradas había un matiz de preocupación ¿Sabrían como me sentía? ¿Otra vez usaron un especial medio de comunicación? Eso ya se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

-No estamos muy seguros Bella.- Me dijo Carlisle, a pesar de ver en él un poco de compasión descubrí que era el que estaba más calmo de los siete.- El problema es que…

-¿…No todos son tan poco profundos como Emmet?- Pregunté sonriendo. Vale, se suponía que debía ser seca y no demostrar mis sentimientos. Estaba haciendo un gran trabajo (nótese la ironía).

Ellos rieron mientras Emmet protestaba.

-Algo así.- Explicó Carlisle.

Suspiré frustrada.

-¿Y que se supone que haga mientras tanto?- Interrogué.

Intercambiaron miradas. Carlisle miró a Edward y este último asintió.

Puse los ojos en blanco, estaba demasiado nerviosa, solía ser una persona tranquila pero estaba sacándome de quicio todo.

Jasper le hizo una seña a Edward que me miró y empezó a disculparse:

-Lo lamento Bella, a veces olvidó que eres una neófita, debe ser porque sabes controlarte tan bien…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunté bruscamente alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, yo, eh… esto, se que debe ser duro para ti, y lo siento muchísimo…

Cerré los ojos, no necesitaba su compasión, necesitaba dejarlos, necesitaba alejarme de ellos. Hacía mucho que nadie era lindo conmigo, no recuerdo la última vez que alguien se preocupo por mí realmente y no por estar interesado en un estúpido don.

-Yo… perdón, pero… no puedo, iré a mi cuarto, avísenme cuando sepan lo que tengo que hacer.

Por primera vez siendo vampira me sentí aturdida y cansada.

…..

Edward's POV.

Observé como Bella se iba, cuando supe que ya no nos oiría, o al menos que intentaría no hacerlo, decidí contarle todo a mi familia.

-Bella esta mal…- Comencé pero enseguida fui cortado.

-No me digas.- Comentó Rosalie.

-Juro que no se que hacer con ella, papá.- Decidí ignorar el comentario de Rose.- Ella no quiere volver con los Volturis. No pertenece allí, necesita una familia de verdad… o al menos eso creo.

-¡Wow! Descubriste demasiado en estos pequeños ratos que pasaron juntos… ¿Será que acaso la miraste mucho?- Emmet movió las cejas sugerentemente. Mis "queridos" hermanitos rieron, Rose a carcajadas, Alice con suaves trinos y Jasper tratando de aguantar una carcajada.

-¿O será que acaso tú tienes la capacidad de atención de un niño de tres años?- Repliqué yo sonriendo, aunque en el fondo traté de ocultar lo cierto que era ese comentario.

Las risas se volvieron en contra de Emmet esta vez.

-Touché.

-Vamos, chicos, no discutan.- Dijo Esme a pesar de que el breve intercambio le pareció divertido.

-Edward solo esta haciendo lo que le pedí de todos modos.- Me defendió Carlisle.- Y… se que Bella lo esta pasando mal. Pero no puedo hacer nada, no me conviene deberle cosas a los Volturis, nunca preví que ella no iba a sufrir el don de Chelsea. Debieron comentármelo antes… Ahora no podemos echarnos atrás.

-¡Pero yo no tolero hacer sufrir más a esa pobre chica!- Dije exasperado ¿Acaso nadie entendía?

-Mira, Edward…

-Olvídalo. Prefiero ir a pensar solo.- Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo me enojé.

Empecé a subir las escaleras preguntándome por qué me interesaba tanto Bella. Oí Emmet decir:

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién será el prójimo en hacer una escenita?

También oí como Rose le dio un puñetazo.

…..

**¡Holas, queridísimos lectores! Bueno antes que nada miles de perdones por no actualizar. Tuve unos mese un tanto feos pero ahora estoy mejor y empecé a escribir nuevamente . No es un capitulo largo lamentablemente, no estaba muy inspirada pero no aguantaba las ansias de volver a fanfiction. Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no puedo prometer nada; lo ultimo que quiero es que la historia se arruine por mis pocas ganas de escribir.**

**WhithMusicSong: Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capitulo n.n en el próximo intentare que hayan más romances y más risas (además de que sea más largo) pero necesitan entender sus sentimientos primero, y eso va a costar jajaja. Ojala sigas leyendo.**

**Lilly Black Masen: Gracias por dejar un review :D**


End file.
